


Yeah, Dummy!

by PhantomFire_DoctorDonna13



Category: Doctor Who, House of Night, vampire - Fandom
Genre: Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomFire_DoctorDonna13/pseuds/PhantomFire_DoctorDonna13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In theory there are more than one universe, espiesically in Doctor Who. But what if the Doctor<br/>had a son? What if, say, when that son grew up, that he went to another universe? What if he fell in love?<br/>Will Theta Milla obey the Laws of Time like his father? Will he find a way for this new universe to never<br/>know he was there, and/or go back to his universe? Or will he fallow his heart and do what no Time Lord<br/>has ever done? What is it that no Time Lord has ever done? Read this and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, Dummy!

**Author's Note:**

> ETT (Emergency Time Travel)

I'm Theta Milla. I'm the son of a man known in his universe as the Doctor. I am a Time Lord, but I know  
nothing of my home planet, Galifrey. I'm 170 years old and I'm going for my first TARDIS ride alone. I  
know, I know. I'm a little young to be doing this kind of thing, but, my father trusts me. Little did I know  
of what was going to unfold. "You know how to set the calibrations to your destination?" Dad asked. "Yeah,  
child's play." I said. Dad handed me a key. "Here." Dad said. "This isn't the key to your TARDIS." I said. "I  
know. It's the key to yours." Dad said. I stared at him as it sunk in. "You got me a TARDIS?" I asked. "Yes, I  
don't want you to put a scratch on Sexy." Dad said. "Thank you so much, Dad!" I said and hugged him.  
"Your welcome. And remember if you must ETT, only go 100 years difference at the most-" Dad started.  
"-and twenty at the least." I finished. Dad sighed. "Good luck." Dad said. I nodded. "Where is my TARDIS,  
then?" I asked, looking around. "This way." Dad said. He started to his right and ran into something. "It's  
cloaked, isn't it?" I asked. "Yep." Dad said and stood up. He opened the door. I stepped inside. My own  
TARDIS. I shut the door behind me. I tuned into the TARDIS. I started to fly her to Earth. The ship jerked  
and I lost hold of one of the levers. 'Oh no!' I grabbed it and with another jerk, I didn't mean to pull it  
down. I pushed the lever back up. The room grew brighter. The TARDIS seemed like she was preparing for  
an energy discharge. I was crashing about. I couldn't be in here if it was going to do that. ETT  
wouldn't even save me. Suddenly the gravity panel blew and I was being flung left and right. I clung to the  
curciet board so hard my knuckles turned white. My legs were still hitting anything and everything. 'I wish  
my dad hadn't have said 'Good luck', words like that are words of doom.' I was ripped from my TARDIS  
and flung out the doors. I landed really hard. It knocked the breath out of me. I gasped until I had it back.  
I sat up and looked around. It felt strange just to be there. The trees were red and the were these things  
hanging off of them, they were like lanterns, on every branch of every tree. I stood up. The ground wasn't  
dark brown, it was black. As if I hadn't been through enough, I saw a flash of sliver then I was on my back  
with some chunks of ground on me. It looked like a small meteor just hit. I pulled out my sonic and ran to  
it. 'I got an adventure on my first go!' I looked and scanned. I got a life sign. 'Yes!' The smoke cleared and  
I only saw a girl. She was just laying there. I slid down into the crater. I gently rolled her onto her back.  
She was beautiful. I gasped. She was stunning. I scanned her. She was an unknown lifeform. "Unknown? How  
is she unknown? There is no way that she is unknown. Time Lords have records of spices that don't even  
exist yet! Every single one! And I look stupid. I should have someone to talk to, like a friend. My dad called  
the companions. I might as well scan your vials." I said and scanned her again. 'Hold on, that's not right.' It  
said she had no heartbeat. 'If she's breathing then she must have a heartbeat!' She groaned. 'She's waking  
up.' She opened her eyes. They were ice blue. I gasped. We stared at each other for a bit. "I'm Theta Milla." I  
said. She gave me a confused look. "The TARDIS translator is broken." I heard in my head. 'Crap.' I put a  
hand on my chest. "Theta." I said. I was speaking to her in Galifrain, though I learned to right and read  
other langue's, I didn't think speech would be necessary. She smiled. "Theta." I repeated and tapped my chest.  
She was magnificent. "Lil." She said with a hand on her chest. I held up a finger then drew the words 'I can  
understand English, okay?' in the ground. She read it. A grin came on her face. "Can you now?" She asked. I  
nodded. "Why don't you speak then?" Lil asked. 'I never learned how to talk because I never-' I started to  
write but then erased it. 'I'm not going through 106 years of school with a person I just met. I'm going to  
find my TARDIS, Dad's going to kill me if I lose it and he has to find my sorry butt the hard way.' I  
started climbing out of the crater and she grabbed my leg. "I'm sorry." She laughed. I jerked away from her.  
'TARDIS, where are you?' I sent in my from my mind. I started walking as the TARDIS lead me toward her,  
Lil was following me. I was more stomping than walking, but who's keeping up? I herd a giggle behind me. I  
rolled my eyes. 'Maybe she could be a companion. No! No! Absolutely not! She is not allowed in the TARDIS,  
bringing a girl home will make Dad even more mad. I'm already late.' I heard her burst out laughing. I  
arched an eyebrow and looked back. She was stumbling while following me. I shot her a concerned look, Lil  
laughed harder. It was then I saw my TARDIS, the TARDIS was on her side. I gasped. "Baby! I'm so so sorry!  
I'll never fly you like that again! I'm sorry!" I said and hugged the TARDIS. "What's this?" Lil asked. "Mine!" I  
snapped and jumped in. I climbed into her worked until I had she up-right and fixed. I walked out. "There  
we are." I said. "You can talk English now?" Lil asked. "No. I'm still speaking Galifrain, your just hearing  
English thanks to my TARDIS. The TARDIS isn't safe to fly yet so I'm still stuck." I said. "Can I help?" Lil  
asked. "Yes, do you like to read?" I asked. Lil grabbed my arm and pulled it towards her in excitement. "Yes!"  
Lil screamed. I pulled her into the TARDIS. I watched her look around at everything excitedly but she soon  
became a little sad she turned to me. "Where are the books?" Lil asked, she seemed to be a little depressed.  
"What? That's it?" I asked. "Yes, it's bigger on the inside! Now, where's the books?" Lil asked. 'I bet Dad never  
got that response.' I glanced around. "Come on." I said. I lead her to the library. It was almost like the she  
had a solar wind in her sails as she ran around reading all the books in my library. she giggled at funny  
sniffled at the sad ones but in almost no time she was through half the books. "Hold on. There are only  
certain ones we are here to read." I said. She looked at me. "Where are they?" Lil asked. "This way, no  
wonder Dad get's mad at humans, they always stop following before it's time!" I said walking to the  
TARDIS manual section of the library. "Shelf one to three." I said and picked up one of the books. Just as  
she was starting to read one the TARDIS powered down. I heard sniffling from where she was last at then I  
heard a low growl "WHY WILL YOU NOT LET ME READ!!!!" Lil yelled. The place where she was at lit up  
with fire that seamed to admit from her body. And she looked mad. I gasped. "No! I'll save you!" I yelled.  
I ran to pool and grabbed a bucket of water I dumped water on the fire but it just hung in the air. I scanned  
and it read she was creating the fire. All the water and fire just disappeared. I turned on a flashlight and  
started to walk to the control room. "What's wrong?" Lil asked. I wrote down 'I've found out what is wrong.'  
Lil looked up at me. "What?" Lil asked. 'I'm not in my universe. I'm in yours. Time Lords might not even  
exist in this universe.' I wrote. "Is that what you are?" Lil giggled. I smirked and nodded. 'I'm a Time Lord  
from the planet Galifrey. A very long time ago my planet was destroyed. My father, only known to others as  
the Doctor, is cerentally in another universe, he's probably already figured out what's happened. I need to get  
back to him, or destroy the TARDIS and myself.' I wrote. Lil's eyes went wide. "Why?" Lil asked. 'It's the laws  
of time and space. This universe can't have traces of me or it'll unravel everything. Time Lords don't exist  
here. Which means I'm the only one.' I wrote.  
-I fixed the TARDIS again.-  
"There is too much energy here, in  
this universe, the TARDIS can't take it. If I can make a filter device it'll filter just enough energy to get me  
home, and all that other energy will be stopped. I'll work on it six hours at a time and it should only take  
one week to build and apply." I said. "Why don't you stay?" Lil asked. "This isn't my universe! Lil, I have to  
follow the rules." I said. I scanned the room with the TARDIS. "Unknown and Time Lord." The TARDIS said.  
It showed both mine and Lil's organ systems. "You have two hearts?" She asked. "Yup." I said. "Cool markings  
on the sides of the screen." Lil said. "They aren't just markings. Well, to you they are, but to me, they are  
words. Look the outer ring means-" I started. And that's how I started teaching her Galifrain. She was a fast  
learner. Now I could talk slowly, using only simple sentences, when the TARDIS over-heated. "What's your  
full name?" Lil asked. It was then I realized that I'd have to erase her memory. "Theta Milla, yours?" I asked.  
"Lilly Knight." She said. I was doomed. I was worse off than Dad. I typed in Dad's TARDIS number and  
dialed. It rang. 'Thank every god and goddess.' Someone picked it up. "Where the hell are you?!?!?!" Dad  
yelled. It was then I lost it I held it together until that very moment. "I'm sorry, Dad. I don't know. I  
jumped the void. I don't know how, but I did. I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do. I know I have to come  
home and destroy all edviance that I even came, but there's a problem, Dad." I cried. Lil left. I had sunk to  
my knees. "What is it?" Dad asked. "There's a girl. She's smart. She's brave. But not only that but the  
TARDIS says she's an unknown, and shes beautiful. The best part is she can control the elements." I said.  
"And you've fallen for her." Dad said. "Yeah." I said. "You'll out live her." Dad said. "No! I won't. She'll out live  
me. She looks ten years younger but she's only two years younger. She's 168 years old. Dad, I'm screwed. I  
have to erase her memory, but can you do me a favor?" I asked. "What is it?" Dad asked. "When I get home,  
can you erase mine? Please? I don't think I can live with these memories." I said. "I can't, even the most  
painful make us who we are." Dad said. "What if you could stay?" Lil asked suddenly back in the room. I put  
it on speaker phone. "How?" I asked. "I know you can't stay as a Time Lord, but could you stay as one of  
us?" Lil asked. "You can make me one of you?" I asked. "I didn't suggest it because there is no guarantee you'll  
survive it. It's never been done before." Lil said. "Son, I can't help you with this. This is your choice. But know,  
if you stay, I can't ever see you again." Dad said. "I know, Dad." I said. "I love you, son, I hope you know  
that. And that will never change no matter what you choose, but I want you happy." Dad said. Lil walked  
up to me and put her hands on my arm. "It's okay. My mother, the Goddess of the night, Nyx, will help  
you." Lil said. "No, no one can make this choice but me." I said. I decided to leave. But I wouldn't let her  
know. I would keep it out of my thoughts around her. And erase her memory when I was ready to leave.  
"I've decided to stay." I said. Lil squealed and hugged me. Her lips pressed against mine. It was my first kiss.  
I pulled her close. I was never going to let go if she hadn't have pulled back. "I'll go make dinner." Lil said.  
'It has to be now doesn't it?' Lil came back in a few minutes later. "What has to be done now?" She asked.  
I kissed her hard. I made a physic link between us and took the memories of us. She fell, I caught her. I  
started crying. I held her to me. 'She heals fast she'll wake up soon.' I took her outside and laid her down.  
She woke up the moment she was on the ground. "Hello." She said. "Goodbye." I said and stepped into my  
TARDIS. I could have sworn I heard her call my name as I left. My heart felt smash. How could anyone  
recover from this? I landed right where I had first ever taken off from. I fell to my knees and held my head  
in my hands. 'I tricked her. How could I do that? Why did I do that? She's gone now. I'll never see her  
again.' I felt even worse. I heard someone cry out in pain as if being slowly cut in half. The door flung open  
and there Dad stood. Dad kneeled in front of me. I gripped his arms, gasping for air that wouldn't come. "It  
would appear you've chosen wrong." Dad said. "Please, Dad, just do it!" I said. I couldn't take it. I was going  
mad knowing I was never going to see her again. "I'll do you three better." Dad said and I was out. I woke  
up with my head in someone's lap. "Thank you." They said softly. "He's a broken man without you. Take  
good care of my son. He'll love you only if he thinks you even like him. And he's got two hearts, and I can  
guarantee, they both beat just for you." Dad said. Dad left. I sat up and I got hit from behind. "Ow!" I yelled.  
"You tried to erase my memories and then run away like that would make it okay?" Lil asked. "Lil?" I  
asked. "Yeah, dummy!" Lil yelled. I kissed her. I couldn't stop myself.


End file.
